1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which permits a flash device to be incorporated therein or mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
When incorporating a flash device into a camera, the layout of various component parts plays an important role in determining the size of the camera.
The component parts requiring keen attention in this respect include a motor for transporting the film and for charging various mechanisms; a light emitting part consisting of a reflection member, a xenon lamp, etc.; a capacitor for storing the light emission energy of the flash device; and a battery. The conventional layout of these component parts is as described below:
FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings shows a first example of the conventional layout. A camera is illustrated as viewed from above, including an external form 1 of the camera, a capacitor 2, a battery 3, a film take-up spool 4 for film winding, a motor 5, and a flash emitting part 6. The capacitor 2 and the battery 3 are vertically disposed approximately in front of the spool 4 and are stowed within a grip to permit an easy grip on the camera. The motor 5 is vertically placed within the spool 4. The flash emitting part 6 is disposed above the front part of a pentagonal prism which is not shown. A camera which has a boosting capacitor disposed within a protruding grip has been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 648,702 filed on Sept. 7, 1984.
FIG. 7 is an oblique view showing a second example of the conventional layout. In FIG. 7, the same members as those of FIG. 6 are indicated by the same reference numerals. In this case, four batteries 3 are used. Two batteries of them are laterally disposed approximately beneath the spool 4, and other two batteries are vertically disposed approximately in front of the spool 4. A motor 5 is vertically disposed within the spool 4. A flash emitting part 6 is disposed above the front side of the pentagonal prism. A capacitor 2 is vertically disposed approximately in front of the spool 4 like in the case of FIG. 6. A grip is formed jointly by the two of the batteries 3 and the capacitor 2.
FIG. 8 is a top view of a camera showing a third example of the conventional layout. In the third example, a motor 5 is also disposed within the spool 4. A flash emitting part 6 which is arranged to pop up is disposed approximately in front of a spool 4. A capacitor 2 and four batteries 3 are vertically disposed on one side of the flash emitting part 6.
In the layout of the kind having the motor 5 disposed within the spool 4 as described above, a reduction gear train is arranged either on the upper side or on the lower side of the spool 4. The spool 4 and a sprocket are arranged to be driven by the gear train. This arrangement not only effectively utilizes an available space but also facilitates arrangement of the gear train into one unit including the motor 5.
While the conventional layout examples have the above-stated advantages, they have a problem in that, with the camera arranged to incorporate a flash device therein, the size of the camera becomes large and, particularly, the size of the grip becomes too large for easy gripping. Besides, the shape of the camera also becomes disagreeable in terms of design.
A first cause for the problem resides in that the diameter of the spool 4 cannot be reduced because of the motor 5 to be disposed therein. As a result, the size of a chamber for the spool 4 on which the film is to be taken up also increases. A second cause for the problem resides in the following: To supply the energy required by the flash device, it is necessary to increase the number of batteries 3 or to increase the capacity of the battery (a lithium battery, such as 2CR5, in this instance). Whereas, the grip is formed and arranged to house the capacitor for the flash device in addition to the battery.
Further, a layout which has the capacitor for the flash device simply disposed within a take-up spool has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. SHO 60-68528.